Kiss,Tomorrow,Love
by uchiharyuko
Summary: Those three words was connected each other. "What if tomorrow dissapear?",you asked...Then i simply give you my kiss. I love you, but then you would bite me to death,NO? Kiss me to-ah forget it. D18.YAOI


**Kiss, Tomorrow, Love**

 **Story by UchihaRyuko**

 **Disclaimer KHR punya Amano Akira**

 **YAOI, D18, ROMANCE,FLUFF (FAILED)**

 **[[ On the way home from the park, just the two of us** **  
** **Watching you being more happy than usual, I asked:** **  
** **"What would you do if the world disappears tomorrow?"]]**

"Whooaa—Kyouya. Kurasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini !" Dino segera memasang pose defensif saat Hibari sudah bersiap melakukan serangan ketiganya pada sang bronco –yang entah kenapa- kalah sparing kali ini.

Beruntung, Hibari yang sudah terlanjur lelah menghentikan serangannya dan menyimpan tonfanya. Matanya melirik Dino yang masih terkapar dengan pose menyedihkan.

"Aku menang, turuti semua keinginanku," kata Hibari singkat, memperjelas hasil taruhan yang sudah disepakati sebelumnya.

Dino sweatdrop, well—mau bagaimana lagi, ia tak punya pilihan selain mengangguk.

"Jadi Kyoya—"

"Temani aku pulang- " ucapnya singkat, terlihat Dino seperti hendak mengkonfirmasi sesuatu tapi- "-dan jangan banyak bertanya,haneuma."

 _A wave of happiness suddenly flow into dino's chest. Oh come on, Kyoya is asking him to go home—Together ? Yes..TO-GE –THER !_

Mungkin neraka sudah beku !

Tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon, Dino hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Menahan sekuat tenaga hasrat untuk memeluk ravennete mungil di depannya. Oh atau lebih tepatnya, menahan diri untuk memeluk dewa kematian yang terlalu manis dan ah sudahlah. Intinya, Dino Cavallone masih sayang nyawa.

Karena sentuhan Hibari Kyoya itu jauh lebih beracun dari sentuhan kodok beracun se Hutan Amazon? Loh,Kenapa Hibari Kyoya dibbandingkan dengan Kodok?Yeah...Karena tidak ada Skylark yang beracun kan? Oh sudahlah, lupakan saja-

Langit masih biru, Senja pun tetap berwarna orange indah seperti biasa. Hembusan angin sore, menerbangkan surai hitam sang skylark bersamaan dengan sebuah aroma manis yang hanya bisa dideteksi oleh sang Kuda Italy. Oh Ayolah, Sejak kapan Hibari mempunyai aroma yang begitu manis seperti ini? Bahkan kulit pucatnya pun terlihat berkilau indah di bawah langit senja.

Shit. Dino, Get a hold of yourself !

"Haneuma.." Oh bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu erotis di telinga Dino. Secara ajaib mengirimkan gelombang-gelombang aneh yang membuat tubuhnya merasa tegang.

"Ye-yes Kyoya ?"

"Bagaimana jika dunia hancur esok hari , apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya Kyoya tenang. Matanya menatap lurus pada pemandangan senja dari sudut kota Namimori tercintanya. Tak ada ekspresi berarti dari balik manik blue metalic sang skylark.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya begitu, Kyoya ?" tanya Dino, tak terlalu mengerti. Mungkin sudah hampir setahun lebih Dino menjadi tutor Kyoya, namun tetap saja, ada hal-hal yang sulit dimengerti dari seorang yang rumit seperti Hibari Kyoya.

Misalnya saja seperti ini. _Its not like tomorrow is really the end of the world right ? Why did Kyoya asking such a question_ ?

Pandangan Kyoya kini beralih pada Dino yang bertanya dengan polosnya. Mungkin hanya sebuah ilusi sesaat, ketika pandangan Kyoya sedikit lebih lembut dari biasanya. Tak ada pisau-pisau tajam atau jarum mematikan yang seolah siap menyerang Dino seperti biasanya.

 _Its not his usual death glare, but something different that only happen in once in a century._

"Apa perlu alasan untuk bertanya begitu ?" Kyoya balik bertanya.

Dino tertawa kecil mendengar respon Kyoya. So typical of him.

" _Its not like that Kyoya. Its just unusual for you,asking that kind of question_ ," Jawab Dino, tak sadar secara reflek menepuk puncak kepala Kyoya.

"Kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku atau tidak ?" Tingkat kesabaran Kyoya sudah hampir habis begitu dia mulai mengangkat tonfanya.

" _Fine..fine...I will answer those question-AH no, Im going to show you something to answer that_ ," jawab Dino, mengangkat kedua tangannya ,tanda bahwa dia tak menginginkan acara gigit menggigit dengan sang karnivore Namimori.

"Menunjukan apa ?" Sebelah alis hibari terangkat, namun beruntung tonfa di tangannya sudah diturunkan.

Dino hanya tersenyum tipis menganggapinya. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada pemandangan matahri terbenam di sebelah kanan keduanya. Secara otomatis, pandangan hibari ikut teralih ke arah yang sama.

Dino pernah membaca sebuah buku, bahwa adegan romantis di bawah matahari terbenam selalu membawa ending yang bahagia. Oh mungkinkah cerita di buku itu diambil dari sebuah kisah nyata ?

Dengan sedikit gerakan singkat dan luwes, Sebelah tangan Dino menarik dagu Kyoya dan memberinya sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir tipisnya.

Hmm...Aroma manis yang tadi dicium Dino ternyata memang nyata. Rasa manis,lembut dan memabukan. Ia tak menyangka bahwa rasa bibir seorang karnivore begitu menggairahkan.

[[ **Hey, hey, look this way  
Our lips are so close My heart won't stop racing]]**

"Kyoya..." Oke, sekarang jantung Dino yang berdebar kencang. Entah karena ciuman barusan yang terasa seperti pemicu adrenaline atau-

Dino khawatir apakah dia masih bisa melihat matahari esok pagi ? Karena dia baru saja mencium seorang malaikat pencabut nyawa-yang sangat manis, fluffy dan –ah sudahlah.

"Kenapa kau menciumku,herbivore ?" tanya Kyoya, kembali dengan death glare mematikan andalannya.

Senyum polos, idiot dan tanpa rasa berdosa hanya diberikan Dino di saat terakhirnya.

"I've told you ,right ? I wanna show you something before the world dissapear tomorrow."

"Huh ?" Kyoya tak mengerti, apa hubungannya antara ciuman barusan dengan akhir dunia ?

"Speak clearly !" Ancam hibari.

"Yang barusan itu, adalah satu-satunya hal yang ingin kulakukan sebelum hari esok berakhir Kyoya." Jawab Dino, tersenyum tulus, menatap Kyoya dengan penuh cinta. #halah.

Kyoya tak merespon.

" _I want you to know that I will always be by your side. No matter what, No matter whem No matter who you are...You are my first-ah No, my last kiss forever Kyoya. I want you to know that I really love you..._."

 **[[ Whatever you, whatever time, I'll always catch hold of you so,  
If your heart hurts and tears fall,  
Even if all the world turns into enemies, I'll protect you.  
I LOVE YOU Words are unnecessary.  
You're my last kiss Forever..]]**

"Yang barusan adalah ciuman pertamaku," ucap Kyoya akhirnya.

"Aku tahu. Itu juga ciuman pertamaku Kyoya. Dan kau akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir bagiku, Kyoya..."

Kyoya terdiam sejenak. Menatap ke arah senja sejenak, kemudian beralih pada manik madu Dino yang tengah menatapnya tulus.

"Ya...aku tahu Haneuma. It will be your last kiss...Cause I..."

Oh My, Apa Kyoya akan menerima cinta darinya ? Apa Kyoya akan menerima Dino sebagai cinta terakhirnya? Apakah Kyoya akan-

" _I will bite you to death, and your tomorrow will really dissappear..."_

\- akan menggigitnya sampai mati, dan yang barusan benar-benar ciuman terakhirnya ?

Tunggu Sebentar-

Dino pernah membaca sebuah buku. Buku Romance. Tentang apa itu cinta. Tentang keajaiban dari sebuah cinta. Bagaimana cinta bisa mengubah segala sesuatu yang mustahil menjadi nyata.

 _Pain into pleasure_.

 _Hitam menjadi putih._

 _I hate you into I love you_

 _Death glare into seductive glare._

 _Harsh words into tempting words._

 _I'll bite you to death into -_

"Hey Kyoya, Have you just said that 'You will kiss me to bed ' ?

Love is really magic, right ?

-END -

Nooo-Please dont kill for writting such a failed story like this XD

Review or I'll bite you to death !No—Not I'LL KISS YOU TO BED !

Oh whatever -_-

Regards

Ryuko


End file.
